Bad Romance
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Inspired by the song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Freshmen year is full of bad romance and a whole lot of drama but will this be the last of the PC or will it be the beginning of something new? R&R better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**Inspired by the song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Not sure if this is going to be a story or not. Highly doubt it but if you want it to be then review tons.**

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

He is my weakness, but no one can know that because I'm supposed to be over him. I'm not supposed to have these mixed feelings of love and hate; clearly I shouldn't even be thinking about his luscious lips crushing against mine. Especially now when I'm with my boyfriend and he is with his girlfriend, but we both know that there is this spark that will not die. This would have never happened if it wasn't for the masquerade birthday bash.

_I waited for him to meet me in the middle of the dance floor so we could dance the night away. Finally he came out wearing his Armani suit looking hotter than ever, I did a little spin making the bottom of my dress to spin out. I was wearing my purple and black Ralph Lauren dress, with my black Dior shoes and a purple mask. He held out his hand I gripped his hand as he dragged me into his chest. _

_We started dancing and pretty soon the heat between us began to boil. We started to make out and as the clock hit midnight we slowly walked off to find a room so we continue our randavu. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me down my neck. I slowly took of his mask to find out that he wasn't the person I thought he was, instead he was the person I secretly hoped it would be. _

_His hands touched my face as he lifted off my mask, I was afraid that he would get furious to see that I wasn't the right girl. I was surprised when he smiled wickedly and passionately kissed me on the lips._

I knew that I should have stopped him or myself because it wasn't right what we did. I was stupid enough to think that he would dump his girlfriend for me and that we could be together again but I was wrong. He went back to school as if we shared nothing as if our romantic night was nothing to him and of course I couldn't say anything or else I would be in trouble with so many people.

So instead I went back to my boyfriend, but it doesn't mean that I don't crave a bad romance.

**Massie Block: Adores her boyfriend Landon Crane, but when a mix up happens at Dylan's masquerade birthday bash. She begins to have a battle between choices in life and living with being not as happy as she could be or facing fate that has another ending for her freshmen year. Either way it is going to be a bad romance.**

**Kristen Gregory: Thinks she is in love with Dune, but when he is away for a surfing competition is when the real fun begins. Dempsey enters her life again but this time it isn't so sweet. A bad romance is in store.**

**Claire Lyons: Now that she is with Kemp because of her breakup with Cam. Well she hasn't been the same, she is now consider trashy because she is trying to win Kemp's attention. She begins to remember all the good about her and Cam's relationship, but the only problem is well he is with Olivia. Josh on the other hand seems to be wanting some of Claire's love even though he is still with Alicia. Can you say love hexagon?**

**Alicia Rivera: Is kind of sick of Josh not wanting anything to do with her, but at the same time she doesn't want him with another girl. At least not until she finds a better version of Josh and luckily for Leesh there is a new student, but his eyes are on another girl named Dylan Marvil.**

**Dylan Marvil: Is having troubles with the love of her life being so in love with another girl. She knows the only way to out play the game is by out playing the player so she is now trying to find a replacement. When she notices the new student looking at her, she is all set but she has some hard competition. Alicia claimed him as hers, but there is always Chris Plovert.**

**Chris Plovert: Is sick of dating girls only for a few weeks and is ready to have a serious relationship. When he sees that Derrick's relationship is crumbling, he jumps into drama. Dylan is looking at the new student but when Leesh gets to him first. Dylan comes to Chris, but is she only using him? And what will happen when Derrick finds out?**

**Derrick Harrington: Blames Dylan and her stupid masquerade birthday bash for all of this chaos. He is the only witness to his friends relationships crashing down and burning to the ground, but when he senses that Dylan is doing the same to their relationship. He tries to win her back over, but one thing is stopping him and that is his heart because it no longer beats for Dylan. Maybe his heart never really did beat for Dylan after-all?**

**Cam Fisher: Was heartbroken when Claire broke up with him for good, but luckily Olvia was there to put him back together again. However deep down he knows that Olvia is not the girl for him, but at the same time he doesn't want to go back to a rollercoaster relationship. He must decide between being selfish or having love.**

**Kemp Hurley: Doesn't really care that he is with Claire because he only did it to make Cam jealous. He is still playing every girl that walks before his eyes, but when Claire's eyes start to wander away from him. He begins to wonder if he really does care about Claire? And if he does then he will have to prove to her that he loves her.**

**Dempsey Solmon: Layne and him are just friends even though she wants to be so much more than that. He doesn't want to hurt Layne's feelings, but he can't ignore the feelings he feels towards Kristen. He thinks that his best opportunity to win Kristen over is when Dune is gone for a surfing competition.**

**Josh Hotz: Is with Alicia but after seeing Claire at Dylan's masquerade birthday bash. He has this desire to be with Claire and if that means dumping the hottest girl in the whole school well then so be it. However when Alicia starts noticing the new student then Josh has this feeling of jealously come over his whole body. Will he ever figure out his feelings?**

**Landon Crane: Is madly in love with Skye Hamilton even though he is dating Massie. Will he leave Massie heartbroken?**

**Eli Mann: Is the new student at BOCD high school and quickly realizes that being IN is the most important thing. His eyes are on Dylan Marvil, but when he gets a threat from Derrick Harrington to lay off, he moves on to Alicia Rivera. This is nothing like Tennessee but Westchester is IN for a year of drama and bad romance.**

* * *

**Review:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**For those who thought I had forgotten about this story well you were wrong because I never forgot about this awesome story to be. Yes, I have new stories that I wrote over this one but I'm here to tell all of you that I will make this into a story because I have request to continue and so I shall.**

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

To throw the party of the year you need the following:

Status (without status your party is going to be nothing special but a keg party)

Alcohol (the good kind and you need variety to keep things interesting)

A-listers (there is no GOOD party without them and if they aren't there well then you're party is lame), B-listers, and even some C-listers.

Absolutely no LBR's even if they're a date of an HART

Money (without it nothing is possible)

Masks (all parties need themes)

and of course bad romance (there isn't a party without one bad romance happening).

Dylan Lynn Marvil made sure she had everything she needs for her masquerade birthday bash to be the party of the year. The party that everyone at high school would be raving about even Skye Hamilton would have to give acknowledge Dylan for her good work in throwing the best party of the year maybe even the best party of the year. Either way Massie Block would be jealous of the attention Dylan would get from their peers and for once the world would see how much Dylan is better than Massie.

"This is so boring" Derrick Harrington, Dylan's boyfriend of three years moaned.

For the past two weeks, he has been helping Dylan decorate and coordinate her birthday party and finally things are starting to come together.

"We're almost done" Dylan said as she eyed the hotel.

She was having her fifteenth birthday party at the Ritz in the grand ballroom where they can dance, eat, and of course hook up afterwards.

"We better be almost done" Derrick said impatiently.

Dylan walked up to Derrick who was leaning against the bar, wondering if Dylan was finally finished analyzing the room. It has been two hours and yet she still wasn't satisfied with the white chandlers hanging down from the ceiling, the spotlight that was centered on the middle of the oak wood floor, the DJ booth in the far right corner, the bar in the left corner, and the stage in the back of the room; the farthest from the double entrance doors.

"Perfect" Dylan planted a kiss on Derrick's lips.

"I'll pick you up at seven" Derrick said as he left the hotel and went home to get ready for the party.

'Everything is going to be perfect' Dylan thought as she rode the elevator upstairs to her suite and began to get ready for her party. That starts in four hours, but there is a lot of beauty work needed to be done for Dylan to be the most beautiful girl to grace the dance floor. After all she is Derrick Harrington's girlfriend.

***********

As the party rages on new heights are reached.

"Will everyone report to the dance floor" the DJ announced.

Everyone rushed to the DJ booth; except for two people who could careless about this party. They sat only a few feet away from each other, but none of them said a word to start a conversation instead they sat in pure silence as the music blared and the DJ announced the birthday girl to the stage. Where everyone sang her happy birthday intoxicated.

**Unknown number: This party is lame; we should have our own little fun instead of die here with boredom. **

**Massie: Who is this?**

**Unknown number: Meet me in the middle of the dance floor, my love. **

Massie only knew one person who ever referred her as "my love" and that one person is Landon Crane. Massie walked out to the middle of the dance floor and searched for the boy in the black Armani suit. She found him in the middle of the dance floor, he pulled her into his chest and they began to slow dance. The song they are dancing to is "Our Song" by Taylor Swift and at the time Massie is too wrapped up in the moment that she doesn't realize she is dancing to her and Derrick's song. The song ends and "I gotta a Feeling" blasts from the speakers; Massie starts grinding as she dances to the song. She looks up and kisses him with passion and lust; the kiss heats up and Massie is dying for more.

She drags him out to the hallway in search for a room where they can continue their randevu. He thrusts Massie against a wall and kissed her down the neck; Massie timidly slips off his mask only to find out that the boy isn't Landon who she assumed it was. Instead it is the boy she hoped, prayed, and longed for it to be. The boy ran his hands across Massie's face and slowly took of her mask; Massie was afraid that the boy would be disappointed to see she isn't who he wanted it to be. The boy smiled at her wickedly before he kissed her once again and Massie didn't want to ruin the moment by asking any questions.

She let him feel his way around her body and tonight she give herself to him. She also was ready to give up her friendship if her friend ever found out about the randevu because Massie only craved to have a bad romance knowing this boy is her only weakness but luckily no one knows about her weakness. For now she is safe, but everyone has to pay for their mistakes eventually.

When dawn breaks Massie will get the taste and feeling of being used, but for now she is in pure lust and sin.

* * *

**5 Reviews, please:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

Massie Block had the walk of shame the next morning when Derrick Harrington left her at the Ritz all by herself; she called up Isaac to pick her up then she told him to drive her to the nearest mall. She bought new clothes and threw away the expensive Ella Moss dress she wore for Dylan's masquerade bash in one of the trash cans. Too bad for Massie that her friends are already up and hitting the mall at the same time; Massie is getting her hair done along with her makeup.

"Hey Mass, what are you doing here?" Claire asked surprised to see Massie.

Claire tried to find Massie last night, but after midnight it was like Massie disappeared into thin air because no one had seen or heard from the alpha. This concerned Claire because she realized that Derrick was gone too at the same time.

"What does it look like?" Massie asked Claire as if Claire was Duh-livia.

"Where were you last night? I couldn't find you anywhere" Alicia asked Massie intently.

"Well Landon and I-" Massie began to say seductive but was interrupted by Dylan.

"So you were with Landon last night?" Dylan asked doubtful.

"Who else would I have been with?" Massie asked as she paid the woman for the service.

"No one. It's just Derrick disappeared last night too" Dylan said disappointed in her boyfriend; Massie's palms became sweaty but she calmed herself down before anyone noticed her small freak out.

"Well how do you if Derrick disappeared when everyone had a mask on?" Massie asked trying to make a cover for Derrick, so she couldn't be lumped with him.

"At midnight we all took off our masks and I couldn't find Derrick anywhere" Dylan explained.

"Dylan, I don't know how to say this but Derrick isn't exactly boyfriend material" Massie lied.

"You dated him and he seemed boyfriend material for you" Kristen pointed out.

"Point" Alicia said poking her finger in the air.

"He never cheated on me like he has with Dylan. Plus I dated the old boyfriend material Derrick, but now Dylan is dating the new not boyfriend material Derrick" Massie combed her fingers through her hair like she always does when she is lying, but none of friends know she does it only when she lies.

"I guess, but I love Derrick" Dylan added.

"And he loves you" Massie smiled weakly.

Alicia, Claire, Kristen, Dylan and Massie are now heading over to Sephora.

"It doesn't feel like it though" Dylan muttered underneath her breath.

Luckily no one except Massie had her, but Massie wasn't going to say anything because she wants Dylan to think this way. Yes, it's horrible to make your friend think her own boyfriend doesn't love her all the time, but at the same time you can lay back and relax knowing she has to worry about him.

"Massie, have you received any reviews on the party last night?" Dylan asked changing the sore subject.

Massie was too busy looming over her one night stand that she had forgotten to check her text messages; in alpha style when no one was looking she read the one-hundred text messages she had received during last night and this early morning.

"Yes, Skye said it was definitely on her top ten for best party of the year" Massie told half the truth.

"Eh-ma-gawd this is awesome! I'm going down in history" Dylan squealed; all her hardwork had paid off.

Massie had forgot to mention to Dylan that Skye was anticipating another party from Dylan, but in true Massie Block fashion she kept her lips sealed. This would Massie the perfect opportunity to win back Skye's approval of leaving Massie is queen of BOCD once Skye leaves for college that is.

"Girls, since Dylan's party was such a hit with the upper class-men; I think we should throw another party in two months" Massie smirked evilly, "Here's the catch whoever comes up with the best theme takes credit for the party".

"I'm IN" Dylan said ready to take Massie down.

"IN" Alicia said her mind thinking this could her opportunity to take over.

"Out" Claire and Kristen said unison; they could already see the drama start to unfold and they didn't want to be apart of it.

"Alright then. Alicia, Dylan, let the game begin" Massie smiled wickedly as she walked away and whipped out her phone to call Isaac.

Well Massie was waiting for Isaac to arrive at the mall; she started texting Landon.

**Landon: Where were you last night? I couldn't find you anywhere :(**

**Massie: Sorry I had a headache and left early**

Landon knew about her codename for "bad sushi" so know she has to go LBR with him whenever she lies.

**Landon: Sorry babe :(**

**Massie: It's okay :) the party was lame anyway**

Massie eagerly waited for Landon text back but he didn't. Instead of texting him back to make him talk to her; Massie stepped into the Black Range Rover and was driven home where she will begin her planning. While Massie was brainstorming ideas in her bedroom, her phone lights up with a text message.

Ping!

**Derrick: Hey Block:)**

Massie looked down at her phone with tears forming in her eyes; she knew he only wanted her because now he knows she is willing to do anything for him. He is just using her and as much as Massie wants to ignore him and let him go. She can't help but crave for a bad romance.

**Massie: Hey hot stuff ;)**

With one text message; Massie is going to throw herself into a year of bad romances that will change her life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

"Dylan, you're crazy" Derrick said as he thought about her idea for a party.

"Okay so that wasn't the best idea ever, but I have to win this contest" Dylan said honestly as she sat down on the bed with Derrick next to her.

"Dylan, you're idea was for everyone to dress up like their favorite food. No offense but that is the worst I idea for a party I have ever heard" Derrick told her his opinion.

"I can't think of any good ideas that will beat Alicia and Massie" Dylan grumbled.

"I think I can help with giving you some inspiration" Derrick said suggestively rubbing his hand on the bed.

"I can't I have to go over to Massie's for our sleepover and I can't be late" Dylan said as she stood up and walked to the door, but before she could open the door Derrick pulled her back to the bed.

"You can always be a little late" Derrick whispered into her ear; he started kissing her down her neck.

"No, Derrick" Dylan said, "You're still in the dog house for ditching me at my own party".

"Fine go" Derrick said giving up; he let go of her and Dylan left.

**Derrick: Come over?**

**M: Can't sleepover**

**Derrick: Ditch **

**M: Can't Dyl will think something is up**

**Derrick: Tell her that u want to think of more party ideas or something**

**M: I guess I could say that we should all plan our own party ideas and have the deadline in 2 days**

**Derrick: Do whtever just get ur butt over here**

**M: Kay cya in a few minutes ;)**

Derrick smiled at the text message because he knows Massie will be more than willingly to meet his needs than Dylan. Within fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door; Derrick had Mini get the door and let her up in his room.

"Hey sexy" Derrick said as he opened the door to let her in.

"Hey hot stuff" she said as she kissed him hello.

"Yuck Dylan was here wasn't she" Massie stated more than asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Derrick asked intrigued.

"I can smell her gross perfume" Massie snickered.

"Well she said that she only wears it because you claimed Chanel 5" Derrick said defending Dylan.

"That's because when anyone thinks Massie they automatically think Chanel 5" Massie said as she took a seat in Derrick's computer chair.

"I don't" Derrick said with a flirtatious smirk.

"So what did Dylan and you talk about?" Massie asked.

"Well Dylan was telling me her bright idea for a party and-"Massie interrupted Derrick.

"What is her idea?" Massie asked.

"For everyone to dress up like their favorite food" Derrick said.

"Phew, that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard of" Massie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Me too" Derrick agreed.

"What else did you two do?" Massie asked intrigued.

"Well I tried to get her to relax and have some fun but she left for your sleepover before we could do anything fun together" Derrick said.

"Is that why you invited me over? Because Dylan wouldn't do it with you, you automatically thought that I would" Massie asked horrified with Derrick and herself for letting herself think Derrick would want something more than sex from her.

"I-"Derrick was interrupted by Mini.

"Derrick, Dylan is here to see you" Mini said over the inter-com.

"Shit, hide" Derrick said.

"Where? There is nowhere to hide" Massie asked curious.

"In here" Derrick said pushing Massie into his closet.

"Please, no Derrick" Massie begged; the smell was horrifying.

"Be quiet and don't move" Derrick whisper-hissed as he shut the closet door on Massie.

He quickly sat down on his computer chair where Massie had been seating and pulled FaceBook up to make it look like he is doing something.

"Derrick, why does it smell like Massie in here?" Dylan asked as she stepped into his room.

"She came over because Claire asked her to" Derrick lied.

"Why?" Dylan asked suspiciously.

"Because Claire didn't know what to get for Cam for their anniversary and she asked Massie to ask me what he would like" Derrick said smoothly turning around in the chair to face Dylan.

"Why did she have to come over? She could have just called you" Dylan asked not believing Derrick completely.

"She wanted her M pin back" Derrick lied because he still has her M pin clipped on to his soccer shorts for good luck.

"Oh okay" Dylan said falling for Derrick's lie.

"So why are you here again?" Derrick asked curious.

"About that offer before" Dylan said.

"What about it?" Derrick asked.

"Is it still up?" Dylan asked walking towards Derrick with passion.

"I thought that I'm in the doghouse" Derrick said confused by Dylan's actions.

"You're totally out of the doghouse" Dylan said as she jumped on top of Derrick and started kissing him passionately.

"Eh ma gawd, I have just thought of the best idea ever for a party" Dylan said after four minutes of making out breaking the intense make out.

"Matchmaker party" Dylan said; she got off of Derrick.

"That's a good idea" Derrick agreed.

"Thanks baby for the inspiration but I have to go" Dylan said; she gave Derrick a small kiss on the cheek and left.

Massie tumbled out of the closet looking green with either disgust or envy but maybe a little bit of both.

"Well this was awful, I should really get going now" Massie said angrily.

"Wait, don't leave" Derrick begged.

"Why shouldn't I leave? All you want from me is sex and I don't think I can live with myself being a whore" Massie said.

"We'll watch a movie and talk if you want to" Derrick said; he didn't want Massie to leave at least not like this.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping over" Massie said as she walked over to the bed and laid down as Derrick put in Transformers 2 into the DVD player.

"So what is your party idea?" Derrick asked as he went laid down next to Massie.

"Something that you will love" Massie said honestly smiling at her bright idea.

"Tell me" Derrick pouted.

"No way" Massie said.

"Please?" Derrick asked with puppy eyes.

"No" Massie said firmly.

"Please?" Derrick asked again, but this time he kissed her passionately knowing she couldn't resist him or his kisses.

"Fine, I'll tell you" Massie said in between kisses.

"What is it?" Derrick asked as he broke away from the kiss.

"An Affair of the Heart" Massie smiled happily.

"Now that is pure genius" Derrick said.

"I know" Massie said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Derrick leaned in for a kiss and Massie happily kissed him because Derrick may not be her boyfriend but he is her heart's desire.

And that is the definition of an affair of the heart.

* * *

Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

"Welcome to Briarwood Octavian Country Day where the elite groups sleep with each other's lovers because they all are self-centered and want only one thing a bad romance. Watch out for the Pretty Committee girls because once they put their pretty little claws on you get ready for boy drama" Layne Abeley greeted the new student as they continued the tour of BOCD.

"Boy drama?" the new student asked in disbelief that they is actually a thing called boy drama.

"Oh yes, now I'll point out who you don't want to get involved with-"the new student interrupted Layne.

"Does this little lecture end with you being the best choice out of all the other girls?" the new student asked boldly.

"No, sorry you're not my type" Layne winced.

The new boy is definitely not her type from the deep rich golden tan, sparkling emerald green eyes, bright white smile, and of course the short well kept golden brown hair.

"Anyway on to the people you should stay away from. Number one guy is Derrick Harrington, he may look innocent but don't interfere with his relationship with Dylan Marvil unless you want to sport to black eyes and a broken ribcage. Number one girl to stay away from is Massie Block, why? Because one she is off limits and two she only dates alphas. And I well I guess those are the only two you really have to worry about" Layne said informing the new student on the top couples and top dogs of the school.

"Anything else?" the new student asked antsy to get away from Layne.

"Yes, one last thing get ready because the sharks are coming your way" and with that Layne Abeley walked away to her own group of friends as the Pretty Committee came over to the new student to welcome him formally.

"You must be the new kid, I'm Massie Block and this is Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Alicia Rivera" Massie said nicely introducing herself and the rest of the Pretty Committee members to the new student.

"I've heard a lot of things about you, I'm Eli Mann" Eli said introducing himself with his perfect smile dazzling both Dylan and Alicia.

"Well do you always trust what you hear?" Massie asked.

"No" Eli said unsure what Massie was really asking.

"Good because around here, we have a lot of enemies that like to spread lies" Massie said motioning to the PC.

"A bunch of bad girls, huh?" Eli asked with a suggestive wink to Dylan.

Dylan's cheeks turned a faint crimson.

"Maybe, maybe not" Dylan said flirtatiously.

"Well Eli we'll see you around" Massie said then she snapped her fingers and lead the PC into school.

Eli watched the PC saunter away graciously as soon as they left a group of boys walked up to him.

"Watch out new boy if you keep flirting with our girls there will be hell to pay" Derrick Harrington said as he shoved past Eli.

"Your girlfriends are looking for something new, I won't have to do anything special to get them to like me" Eli said cockily as he walked past Derrick and his friends and headed into school.

Derrick narrowed his eyes on Eli as he watched Eli walk into school with his head held high.

"I don't like that guy" Derrick gritted through his teeth.

"He doesn't seem that bad" Cam said trying to calm Derrick down.

"You're only saying that because he wasn't flirting with your girlfriend" Derrick growled.

"Which one did you care about him flirting with Block or Dylan?" Cam questioned knowing he hit Derrick in the weak spot.

"I'm the only one who can call her Block" Derrick said sternly.

"Someone is defensive over Massie" Josh noted, Cam burst out laughing.

"Shut up" Derrick said sternly.

"Fine, but try and keep your cool when you're around Dylan or else she will know something is going on with you and Massie" Cam warned then the conversation ended when Kemp and Plovert walked up to them.

"Let's roll boys" Derrick ordered as he led his boys into the school as always.

As they walked into the school they were immediately ambushed by the Pretty Committee as they came to greet the boys.

"Hey Dylan" Derrick said as he greeted Dylan with a kiss.

"Hi Derrick" Dylan said smiling as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Where's Massie?" Cam asked looking away from Kemp and Claire who are making out with each other.

"She's with the new kid Eli. Helping him with his new classes and all" Kristen said as she felt uncomfortable without Massie by her side to talk about how much they miss their boyfriends because they don't go to the same school as their boyfriends do.

"Why are so curious Cammie? Does Cammie boy have a crush on Massie?" Dylan asked using baby talk.

"No, you have the wrong boy for that one" Cam said accidentally; Derrick elbowed him in the side.

"I was talking about Landon" Cam gritted through the pain.

"Speaking of Landon, I have some dirt on him but I don't know how to tell Massie" Alicia said grinning happily because she always has the best gossip.

"What is it?" Claire asked intrigued; she had finally freed her lips from Kemp's.

"Gossip is that Landon is madly in love with Skye Hamilton" Alicia whispered low so no one else could hear the news.

"Massie is going to be heartbroken if she ever finds out" Claire said sympathetic for her best friend.

"No, she won't because I'm planning on having Landon fall back in love with again at my party" Alicia said confidently.

"You haven't won yet" Dylan added.

"Keyword yet" Alicia said.

Right on cue Massie walked up to her friends with a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Speaking of parties; have we all texted Skye about our ideas? She will be choosing today" Massie said in her alpha voice.

"Not yet, but I have the perfect idea that you'll love Mass" Alicia beamed.

"Is it a fashion party?" Massie asked bemused.

"No, but I was totally thinking that until this idea popped into my head. What about a matchmaker party?" Alicia asked for approval.

"Hey that's my idea" Dylan pouted.

"Well girls a matchmaker party is a good idea but it is overdone" Massie said with a smirk, her plan couldn't have worked any better.

Especially now that Alicia and Dylan have the same party idea and one will have to think of a new idea or both work together. Ping!

Massie flipped out her phone and read the text message from Skye out loud, "Massie, I totally love the idea of the affair of the heart. Really original and creative party idea; it works well with Chris and mine relationship. I'll be anticipating a raging party in two weeks".

"An affair of the heart it is" Massie sang happily.

Ring!

"Well we should get to class" Massie said bouncing on her toes doing her happy dance over her victory.

The PC began to part ways from each other and the boys, but one member stayed behind cooking up an evil plan to bring down the queen bee.

"If it's an affair of the heart you want then it is an affair of the heart you will get" Dylan laughed evilly as she sent out a texting trap.

**Dylan: I can help you get Skye, but you have to dump M in return for my services.**

**Landon: Deal**

And with that said and done Dylan is ready to take over because this is her time to shine. Or so she thinks but she better be careful because she is walking on shattered glass.

* * *

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

"That new boy is super cute" Alicia whispered in Massie's ear, leaving out Claire out of the conversation because lately Claire has being getting a little too close for comfort with Josh.

Claire and Josh have been acting like they have been best friends since kindergarten and if Alicia didn't know Claire any better; she would think that Claire is deliberately taking Josh away from her.

"He's okay" Massie sighed deeply; she is thinking Derrington and if she is getting herself tangled up in a web that will be hard to break free from.

"Massie, he deserves better than an okay" Alicia gasped stunned by Massie's reaction.

"If you like him so much why don't you date him?" Massie spat; she isn't in the mood for arguing.

"I-I have Josh" Alicia stuttered to her senses.

"Well then sick to him" Massie said coldly as she turned away from Alicia.

Alicia shrunk back in her seat terrified she might set Massie off and Alicia wants to avoid any drama that has to deal with Massie because Alicia knows that Massie will always win the end. Alicia doesn't want to pay any attention to the teacher drag on about the Great Depression in 1931; I mean why would Alicia care? She certainly isn't suffering any setbacks from the recent recession, so why would she want to waste gossip talk on note-taking about the 1930s? Exactly she wouldn't so Alicia studied Claire's every move because Alicia doesn't Claire like she did before.

Claire is hiding something behind the innocent façade she is acting off of and Alicia can scent it from a mile away. Claire is indeed hiding a secret from Alicia but she is only hiding it because she doesn't want it to ruin Alicia like she can see it happening if she tells Alicia and if she does tell Alicia she may be kicked out of the PC for the first time ever.

**Josh: **Claire I need you. I want to be with you. I'm dumping Alicia today at lunch so we can be together but you need to dump Kemp in return.

Claire read the text from Josh and sighed heavily; she has gotten herself into one tangled web and she can't break free. If only she hadn't dumped Cam then she wouldn't be with Kemp and she wouldn't be trampy instead she would be the innocent Claire that everyone loved, but the innocence is long gone. After she and Josh shared that one kiss under the soccer bleachers when both Kemp and Alicia had been ignoring them; they found comfort in one another but soon the comfort led to guilt. The guilt is still oozing through Claire's veins but she wonders if Josh feels it too.

**Claire: **I want you so badly that I don't think you even realize how much I need you, but I can't risk my status for a guy or my friendship. Sorry L

As Claire hit the send button on her phone she re-read the written words on the screen; she is truly sorry not only for Josh but herself as well because she is not giving her dying heart what it needs, love.

Ring!

The bell rang and Claire stood up from her seat and hurried out of the classroom, but Massie is already far ahead of her and Alicia is walking in her footsteps as if waiting to attack Claire when Massie isn't there or isn't looking.

"So Claire how are you and Kemp?" Alicia asked curiously; she is now walking side by side next to Claire.

"We're fine" Claire said wanting to duck away from Alicia but that would make it look like she is hiding something.

"Oh well that's good considering his past with girls" Alicia's voice is soaked with venom.

"I can tell you honestly that he has gotten better" Claire lied through her teeth; truth is Kemp is the same old Kemp.

"At least he is a good kisser" Claire cringed when Alicia added that little detail; Claire didn't like kissing Kemp, he overused his tongue too much and too often.

With that last word said Alicia skipped off to her next hour as Claire fell down on her knees; she betrayed one of her best friends and she doesn't have the guts to tell her instead she plays along with the game acting like nothing is wrong. Claire stayed on the ground for a good five minutes before someone pulled her off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"No" she said flatly.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing that you can fix or help" Claire snarled.

"Trust me; my best friend is cheating on his girlfriend with her best friend. I think that I can help with whatever you're going through" he said slightly offended by her response.

"Josh told you, he promised he wouldn't tell a single soul" Claire gasped.

"What about Josh? I was talking about Derrick and Massie" he said confused by Claire.

"Derrick and Massie are hooking up?" Claire asked baffled.

"Of course they are, they are practically head over heels for each other but too ego-minded to tell one another they're true feelings. Now what about Josh? You can tell me, Claire" he said supportively nudging her to confess what she knows.

"Cam, I just don't know" Claire said fearful.

"I promise I won't tell a soul if you don't tell Derrick that told you about him and Massie. Or even worse don't tell Massie because she doesn't know that he has already told Josh and I about them" Cam compromised.

"Fine, Josh and I kissed again. I think that I might actually like him, but I can't hurt Alicia because it isn't fair to her. She deserves him not me, I'm nothing special" Claire said shameful; she looked down on the tile flooring.

Cam took his hand and so ever gracefully held her chin up so she had to look at him in his one blue and one green eye.

"I don't want to hear you ever say that you're not special because you are so incredibly special" Cam said romantically because he loves Claire and he doesn't want her to knock herself down.

Claire caught up in the moment leaned in and kissed Cam passionately; she forgot about how good of a kisser he was.

Claire pulled away; "Why did I ever break up with you? You're perfect and I have just realized that I lost the best guy at BOCD" and with that said she walked away leaving him in the cold once again.

* * *

Personally I wasn't in love with this chapter but at least I have updated finally. I just read "These Boots Are Made For Stalking" and I kind of hinted some parts in this chapter. I can't say that I loved the book because it was kind of just okay except for the ending now I can't wait for the next book.

Review :) and tell me what your thoughts were on this chapter and/or on the newest Clique Edition


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing. **

**I owe all of you an apology for not updating on Bad Romance but take it or leave it because I have a life too.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

"I thought you're dating Josh" Eli said confused with Alicia sitting on top of his lap.

"Well about that" Alicia said, "I really don't like him anymore but at the same time I don't want to crush the guy".

"What are you trying to say?" Eli asked intrigued.

"Why don't we sneak around then later I'll dump Josh in front of everyone for you" Alicia compromised, but deep down she knows the real reason why she is doing this.

_Alicia is waiting for Josh at Slice of Heaven it's their one year anniversary and he is late. No, he is a half hour late and Alicia is growing more impatient by every minute that passes by and he still isn't here. _

_"Sorry I'm late. Practice ran later than I thought it was going to" Josh gave her a small kiss on the cheek as he sat down across from her. _

_Alicia knew he was lying because Olivia is on a date with Cam right now and Cam showed up at seven pm sharp. _

_Josh sensed something was wrong; "Leesh everything okay?" he asked sincere. _

_"I'm just tired that is all" Alicia stated. _

_Alicia is tired of Josh lying to her all the time but she is tired of sitting back and letting Josh cheat on her when she can play the same game he is playing but only better. _

"Alright" Eli agreed.

Alicia kissed him before she got off his lap and leaving to find the Pretty Committee who are all sitting next to the Oak tree.

"Hey there you are" Massie said.

"Yeah sorry I had to take care of some things" Alicia said looking directly at Josh.

"Oh okay, but now that we're all here we can finally get started on planning for our party" Massie said ignoring Alicia's glare at Josh.

"I'll take care of the guest list" Alicia offered.

"Okay then I'll take care of the wardrobes" Massie said swapping her usual job with Alicia.

"I'll help with decorations" Derrick said.

"I'll get the food" Dylan and Plovert said in unison.

"Both of you can have food" Massie said.

"I'll help Derrick with the decorations" Josh said not wanting to be with Alicia.

"I'll get the music" Kristen and Cam both said.

"Great you two can work together and Claire you can help Alicia with the guest list" Massie concluded.

"What can I do?" Kemp asked.

"Kemp, your job now listen carefully" Massie paused, "Your job is to not be a pervert" everyone burst out laughing.

"No, really what's my job?" Kemp said bemused.

"I guess you can help me with wardrobes" Massie breathed slowly trying to not puke because she really doesn't want to work with Kemp.

"Okay" Kemp said.

"Alright everything is settled then" Massie said, but in the back of her mind she knows nothing is settled.

"Okay cool so when is the party?" Derrick asked.

"Two weeks from this Friday" Massie said and with that said she gathered her books and walked into the awaiting black Range Rover with Claire following behind her.

"I think Alicia is mad at me" Claire sighed; thinking about the hateful look on Alicia's face.

"I think Dylan is mad at me" Massie stated.

"Well can you blame her? You're sleeping with her boyfriend" Claire said without thinking.

Massie's eyes widen; "How did you find out?" Massie gasped.

Claire didn't say anything because she wasn't supposed to say anything to Massie about her knowing about Massie's affair with Derrick.

"Derrick told you, didn't he? I'm going to call him up right now and end this" Massie said as she picked up her phone to dial Derrick.

Claire snatched Massie's phone from her and ended the call before Derrick answered it. Claire doesn't want Derrick to take the blame and Claire certainly doesn't want Derrick to find out Cam spilled the beans.

"Derrick didn't tell me, Cam did" Claire said, "And the only reason why Cam and Josh know is because Derrick can't shut up about you ever".

"Cam and Josh know too well that's just great" Massie said, "Does he really never shut up about me?" Massie wants to know if it's the truth or a lie.

"According to Cam and Josh, Derrick can't stop talking about you" Claire pressed, "He loves you, Mass".

Massie doesn't know what to say next, but then something Claire said struck her as odd.

"Josh talks to you about Derrick? I thought you don't talk to Josh unless you have to" Massie asked intrigued.

"I have a confession to make" Claire said.

"Lay it on me" Massie said interested.

"Josh and I kissed again, but that's not just it he wants to dump Alicia for me" Claire said.

"I thought I had drama" Massie said shocked by what Claire had just told her.

"That's not all. I felt really guilty for lying to Alicia and Cam just happened to be there to cheer me up and we kissed" Claire said, "And now I don't know what to do".

"Claire, I wish I had an answer for you but I don't because I don't know what to do either" Massie told the truth.

She isn't sure if she should break up with Landon to be with Derrick or end her bad romance with Derrick and be loyal to Landon again.

"I wish that I could go back and tell myself that it isn't worth it to get myself into this mess" Claire said honestly.

Right now Claire wished she had never broken up with Cam because if she hadn't then none of this would be happening to her.

"I wish that Derrick never called me immature" Massie sighed deeply.

* * *

"I wish I never had called her immature" Derrick said to Cam.

"You and me both dude" Cam stated.

"Wait how did it affect you?" Derrick asked.

"Let me see this little thing called a boyfast tanked mine and Claire's relationship" Cam pointed out.

"You weren't even dating then" Derrick noted.

"We were going to until that happened and ruined everything" Cam said defensively.

"I wish I could go back in time" Massie and Derrick said at the exact same time only they are in two different cars driving on separate roads.

Soon they will need a to merge on the same road in order to avoid a fork in the road that could test everything about how much they care about love or status.

* * *

Review


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

"So what exactly are people supposed to wear to this kind of party?" Kemp asked Massie as Massie typed away on her MacBook.

"Well that's what I'm trying to think of" Massie paused, "What would you want to wear to an affair of the heart party?" she turned around to face Kemp.

"Well personally I think kind of a classy but sexy look for girls and then kind of a player look for the guys" Kemp said.

"Hm Kemp that is actually a really good idea" Massie said honestly.

"Well I can think of some things I'm not dumb...all the time" Kemp said defensively.

"Okay so we're going to dress like the 1920s with flappers and gangsters" Massie confirmed.

"That is going to be so much fun and we should get Cuban cigars and cigarette holders for you girls" Kemp said thinking about how to up the costumes.

"That would be cool. We should also get like famous 1920 drinks" Massie said expanding on Kemp's brilliant idea.

"I like the way you think" Kemp said smirking mischievously.

"I'm going to text Dylan telling her our idea about the drinks" Massie said as she began to type away on her phone.

**Massie: Hey Kemp and I just thought we should dress like flappers and gangsters and that we should have 1 1920s drink to go with our costumes-M**

Dylan felt her phone vibrate, she read the message Massie had sent her. Luckily she and Plovert are in need of some drinks to think of. Both of them are not heavy drinkers like Kemp or Massie are.

"M just said that we should have one 1920s drink because we're dressing up like flappers and gangsters" Dylan told Plovert about what Massie had sent her.

"Okay and how are we supposed to know what a 1920s drink is?" Cam asked.

"Cha-cha it" Dylan stated as she wrote down chocolate fondue on the food list and Captain Morgan on to the drinks list.

"No, I'm going to Google it" Plovert said, "Put down Bathtub Gin" and with that Plovert hoped that they are finally done with their share of work.

"Okay sweet we're done" Dylan said happily; she likes Plovert but coming up with foods and drinks were not that easy as it seemed to be.

"We should harass Cam and Kristen with looking for 1920s music since we had to come with a 1920s drink" Plovert said with a smirk.

"I like you're thinking" Dylan said with a flirtatious smile.

"I like you" Plovert said shyly.

"Good because I like you too" Dylan said with a sincere smile.

Plovert stood up from the computer chair and sat down next to Dylan who is lying on the carpet floor. He then leaned in for a kiss, but Dylan put her one finger over her mouth. Plovert gave her a confused look.

"Hold on one second, I just have to text Kris about the 1920 music" Dylan explained as she typed away on her phone.

**Dylan: M wants some 1920s music cause we're dressing up as flappers and gangsters-D**

"Hey we're not done yet, we need 1920s music" Kristen said as she read Dylan's text message.

"Why?" Cam asked confused.

"We're dressing up as flappers and gangsters" Kristen explained.

"Oh that's cool and how are we going to get 1920s music?" Cam asked.

"iTunes" Kristen stated.

"I guess that's our only option" Cam grumbled unhappy about the music choice of the 1920s.

"They never said how many songs so we can just find one song" Kristen said finding a loophole.

"Okay cool and we're going to go with a Louis Armstrong song" Cam said.

"Alright sounds good" Kristen said.

"So now that we are done, can I ask you a question?" Cam said seriously.

"Sure shoot" Kristen said.

"Are you ever tired of going after the same people?" Cam asked.

"I guess I mean it's like we go back to the same people just because we're comfortable with them" Kristen said honestly.

"Can I be honest with you?" Cam asked.

"Of course" Kristen said.

"I don't want to be with Claire again" Cam told Kristen the truth.

"Why not? You guys are so cute together" Kristen said, but she really didn't think they were that cute together.

"She was my first girlfriend and I love her but I don't have any feelings for her other than just friends" Cam said.

"I understand that's how I feel about Dune. Then with Dempsey it's like he is an old middle school crush" Kristen said.

"Well I have another reason why I don't want Claire" Cam paused, "And that reason would be you".

"What?" Kristen asked baffled.

"I like you Kristen, I really like you" Cam said sincere.

"I like you too, I have for a long time but I think that I tried to ignore it because I'm with Dune and you're with Olivia" Kristen said.

"I think that's why I held it in for so long because I knew that I couldn't have you" Cam said.

"We could always just see if there is any sparks with one kiss" Kristen said flirtatiously.

"I like that idea, but hold on I have to tell Derrick and Josh that they have to find some 1920 thing to go with our costumes" Cam said with a humble laugh.

**Cam: Josh tell D that M wants one 1920 decoration thing to go with our costumes **

**Josh: What are we dressing up as?**

**Cam: Flappers and gangsters**

"D, we need to find one 1920 decoration cause we're dressing up like flappers and gangsters" Josh told Derrick what else they needed.

"Forget that we have enough decorations with broken hearts and all of these roses and rose pedals" Derrick said.

"M said she wanted one 1920 decoration" Josh said.

"Well what are you sitting around for? Go find a 1920 decoration" Derrick yelled at Josh to get his butt of the couch and find a 1920 decoration.

"Where am I going to find one D?" Josh asked seriously.

"Let's make a sign saying Roaring 20's that's good enough for me" Derrick said knowing it would be hard to find a 1920 decoration.

"Sounds good to me" Josh said, "I should probably text Leesh telling her to mark on the invites to dress on flappers and gangsters".

"Leesh? Do you like her again?" Derrick asked.

"Shut up" Josh said as he typed the text message up.

"That is a yes" Derrick said cockily.

**Josh: Leesh put on the invites to dress up as flappers and gangsters its M's idea**

"Claire, write on the invites to dress up as flappers and gangsters" Alicia said to Claire who was working on the invites on the computer.

"I'm guessing that's what M wants us to dress up as" Claire said confidently as she added another line to the invite.

"You're correct" Alicia said as she sat down in the seat next to Claire.

"And we're done" Claire said as she pressed print.

"Not yet we still have to hand out the invites" Alicia pointed out.

"True. Can I ask you a question?" Claire asked.

"Go for it" Alicia said.

"Do ever get sick of dating the same guys?" Claire asked.

"No, I mean kind of but I love Josh and I wish that we can be together again" Alicia said honestly.

"You two are meant to be together and I mean it" Claire said honestly.

"So I take it that you don't like him anymore?" Alicia said.

Claire looked at Alicia surprised by what Alicia said; "Did you honestly think that I didn't know about you two?" Alicia asked.

"I guess I was naïve and no I don't like him anymore" Claire said.

"Don't go behind my back ever again, promise?" Alicia asked.

Claire leaned over and gave Alicia a hug; "I promise".

The party is ready all that needs to be done is have the invites sent out and once that is done. Well get ready for a love-fest party with alcohol and of course a dose of drama.

* * *

Review?:)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing. Check out my new story Letters it's a murder mystery.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Dylan had suggested that they should rent out the Ritz hotel where she had her fifteenth birthday at, Derrick and Massie we're objective to the idea at first but they didn't really have another place. A party like this can't be held at someone's house when their parents go away for the weekend. No, a party like this one needs to be somewhere fancy and the Ritz is the right place.

So it was settled that the party was going to be at the Ritz and the invites we're handed out to the right people. No LBR was given an invite not even for some cruel joke that one of the A-lister may want to pull on the LBR. The two weeks flew by fast and now every girl and guy who was invited is getting ready for the party of the year.

They have no idea that karma is ready to bite them.

"Hey. Wow, you look great" Derrick said as he came to pick Massie up; he is her date since this party is the affair of the heart you have to go with someone you're not dating or crushing on. Derrick is in the same black Armani suit he wore at Dylan's party except this time he added a cane to his look and a black hat.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Massie said as she shut the door behind her and walked with Derrick to his car. She feels like a princess in her white flapper dress, her hair in a loose bun with curls caressing down her face, a gold thin headband is in her hair as well, and instead of doing diamonds she switched to pearls.

"It's going to be hard keeping my hands off of you" Derrick said as he shifted his car into drive and started driving to the Ritz in New York City.

"Tell me about it" Massie said as she took another look at Derrick, "When are you going to dump Dylan?" Massie didn't mean to say it but it just slipped out.

"When are you going to break up with Landon?" Derrick retorted not answering Massie's question. If she would just break up with Landon then Derrick would do the same with Dylan but he is afraid he breaks up with Dylan that Massie will be too afraid to break up with Landon leaving Derrick single.

"Landon hasn't done anything wrong, Derrick" Massie said, she cares about Landon she really does but she isn't in love with him.

"But you have, you've cheated on him" Derrick said angrily, "Mass, it's time to let the guy go before you hurt him even more".

"It's not that simple, Derrick" Massie said as she imagined Landon's face when she told him that she has been cheating on him.

"It's either me or him, Massie" Derrick said threatening Massie to choose, "You can't have both of us anymore, its one or the other. You have until midnight to make your choice".

Massie knows that Derrick is serious about this and she is torn between whom to choose the one she loves or the one she doesn't want to hurt. Massie knows that Derrick is the right choice but Landon is so innocent.

"We're here" Derrick grumbled as he got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet and walked over to meet up with Massie on the other side.

"Let's get this over with. Then you can go find your girlfriend and forget about me" Massie said coldly as she let Derrick escort her to the party. Derrick didn't say a word because he knows that Massie is mad but he hopes that it will pass and she will choose him.

The pair walked through the doors to see that everyone is already dancing away. They are late. But in true alpha fashion they act like everyone else arrived too early. Massie slipped out of Derrick's grip and headed over to Landon.

Derrick found Dylan chatting away with Plovert and Derrick feels like something is going on between them but he keeps his lips sealed. Derrick realizes that Massie is the only girl brave enough to wear a white dress every other girl is wearing black except Alicia who is wearing a red one. Derrick admits Alicia is a pretty girl but Massie is beautiful and original.

"This party is stupid" a voice behind Derrick said, he turned around to see none other than Claire Lyons standing before him.

"I couldn't agree more. I mean it's only going to cause drama" Derrick couldn't agree more with Claire. She hit the nail right on the head.

"I just feel so bad for Massie" Claire said quietly. She looked over to her best friend who is dancing with Landon Crane, the cheater.

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked concerned for the amber eyed beauty.

"Landon is going to break up with her tonight because he has been cheating on her with Skye Hamilton" Claire said as she looked at Derrick secretly saying so-you-should-do-something-before-that-happens.

"We have to tell her before he breaks up with her first" Derrick said, he tried to walk over to Massie and confront Landon but Claire held him back.

"She won't believe us because Landon is a 'good guy'. Massie is my best friend but she is so naïve when it comes to guys" Claire said. She knows that telling Massie something isn't going to do anything; Massie needs proof before she will believe a word someone has said to her about a guy cheating on her.

"That she is so I'm going to have to do this the hard way" Derrick said, he stole another quick glance at Massie before he walked away from Claire and towards the stage.

"You're very helpful" Claire shouted after him, "Walking away isn't going to solve anything".

"What are you talking about" Alicia asked as she approached Claire with Josh and everyone else beside her.

"It's nothing" Claire said as she looked at Massie with a sorry look on her face.

"It sure seemed like something" Massie said, she stepped away from Landon and confronted Claire knowing very well that Claire isn't a good liar. "What did Derrick say to you?"-Massie pressed on thinking Claire will crack.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Derrick's voice filled the room. Massie looked up to see that Derrick is on the stage with a microphone in his hand, 'this isn't good' she thought.

"Okay great. I want everyone to know that Massie and I having been sleeping with each other for two months now and at first it was because Dylan wouldn't sleep with me and I knew Massie would" Derrick paused, "So I tricked her to believe that I was Landon but that night was magical and it made me realize that Massie is the best girl any guy could ever dream of".

Dylan looked at Massie with hate then she remembered that she isn't being faithful either and that her and Derrick's relationship was doomed from the beginning.

"With that said, I want to address something I heard from a reliable source that Landon Crane is cheating on Massie with-Olivia Ryan" Derrick said, he knew he couldn't say Skye than he would be praising Landon instead Derrick wants to belittle Landon. "You see Landon has a thing for blondes and actually he is also sleeping with Skye Hamilton to get into Alpha Academy-that's right Skye he is using you".

Skye steamed with anger she didn't only hate Derrick Harrington for humiliating her in front of everyone but she also hated Landon Crane.

"Massie, you deserve someone much better than Landon and if you let me, I can be that guy" Derrick said, "So what do you say?"-this is the moment he has being waiting for these past two months of pure bliss.

Massie walked up to the stage and stood before Derrick. She had some help up by some C-lister guys that lifted her on to the mini stage.

She took the microphone from Derrick, "Yes".

These two have just missed karma coming after them but the others-well they aren't so lucky.

* * *

Review?:)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing. Check out my new story Letters it's a murder mystery.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo. **

**P.S. sorry for any grammar mistakes but I'm writing on the site.**

* * *

"Are you tired of dating me?" this is the last thing Josh Hotz wants to hear his girlfriend, Alicia Rivera say. Especially after they just had sex and all her wants to do is eat something not talk about stupid _feelings_, maybe that's why Claire doesn't want to be him because he's not like Cam an _emotional wreck_.

Josh sighed heavily, "Leesh can we please not talking about this?" he knew she would keep pressing the subject but this time he isn't going to given to her into her pleas.

"But Josh it's just one question-unless you don't want to answer because you don't want to be with me" Alicia said as she faced Josh locking eyes. Josh doesn't know what to say because he is unsure of his feelings-all of his feelings are jumbled. "That's it, isn't it? You don't want to be with me".

Josh looked into those big brown eyes and saw a change in expression-her eyes began to water and her face softened. Josh knows that if he doesn't answer, he will only be hurting Alicia more. "Leesh to be honest with you, I don't know how I feel how you or about us" Josh said.

Alicia felt the world around her tilt, this wasn't the answer she wanted to hear but unfortunately it's the only one she received. She took a deep before she said, "Do you think it would be best if we see other people?"

Josh didn't like the question because if he says yes then they are over but if he says no then he will be dragging Alicia along until he knows how he truly feels and that might take forever. Without much choice he said, "Yes".

Alicia felt a pang in her heart because it wasn't the answer she wanted him to say but lately Josh hasn't been saying anything right. Instead of saying anything more to Josh; Alicia just grabbed her stuff and ran.

Normally in any other circumstances Alicia would never run but it is the only thing she can do to get away from her problems. Alicia soon stopped after five minutes of running because she needed to catch her breath. She realizes now why she doesn't ever run because it takes too much out of you.

Alicia doesn't know where to go next because all of her friends are out on dates with their boyfriends having a grand old time but Alicia is stuck in the middle of Westchester all a lone. She decides the best thing to do is to not go home but to dance-it's the only thing that can take Josh of her mind.

"Hey Leesh, what are you doing here?" Olivia Ryan asked Alicia as Alicia came into the locker room. "I thought you were out with Josh".

"You were mistaken because here I am"

"I guess so but I don't why. Dance practice is over" Olivia said.

"I know" was all Alicia said before she made her way into the studio. Where her dance teacher is packing up a duffel bag and getting ready to go home.

"Alicia, you've missed practice" Sondra said flatly.

"I know but since I did, I was just wondering if I can stay late and dance to make up for missing practice" Alicia said calmly knowing very well not to deny or yell at Sondra from first hand experience.

"Okay but just lock up when you're done" Sondra said giving in and handing the keys to Alicia.

"Thank you and I will" Alicia said sincere then she watched her non-sense instructor walk out of the studio leaving it all to Alicia.

Alicia popped in the newer Cd Circus by Britney Spears and began to dance away with every move she made a memory of Josh would come then disappear. This is her way of letting go, but Josh has another idea of letting something or someone go.

"Why did you call me?" Derrick asked kind of pissed of that Josh called him taking him away from Massie and especially because Josh hasn't said why he called and it has already been twenty minutes of silence. "You took me away from Block and you don't even have a reason for it".

"Alicia broke up with me or I broke with her-I don't know" Josh said as he looked at Derrick with sad eyes. He never imagined that breaking up with Alicia would hurt this much and now he wonders why he ever did.

"Who broke up with who?" Derrick asked curious.

"It doesn't matter, D because we're _done_" Josh said in disbelief that it's _really_ over. Derrick took a seat next to Josh on the front steps to Josh's house.

"I'm sorry man" Derrick said sincere, he knows what Josh is going through because he went through the same thing with Massie. Now Derrick knows why Josh choose him because Derrick is the only one who went through the same thing Josh is going through with Alicia so Derrick understands more than anybody how much it hurts.

"Me too," Josh said, "The thing is I could have said no and then we would still be together but for some reason I said yes and ruined everything we had."

"I have contemplated many times 'what if' situations but the reality of the matter is you never know what would happen if it was different, if you chose the other" Derrick said wisely.

"Are you like Doctor Phil now?" Josh asked surprised by Derrick's intelligent and _very_ right answer.

"Not that I know of" Derrick said coolly.

"Well you could be with a statement like that" Josh said and he couldn't help but laugh at Derrick and the whole situation. Normally he would be giving Derrick the advice about girls but now it seems like they have switched places. "Thanks man, I really needed this".

"Anytime but you know what we do after a break up, right?" Derrick asked hoping that Josh hasn't forgotten. Josh just nodded his head and the pair went inside his house.

"Oh yeah bottoms up" Josh said as he raised his mixed drink in the air.

"I'll toast to that" Derrick said as he clanked glasses with Josh.

Alicia dances and Josh drinks it's their own way to get over one another, but when Alicia stops dancing to catch her breath and when Josh's hangover subsides they still have the memories lingering in their head. Because you can only forget so little and you remember so much after someone is gone, out of your life maybe _forever_.

* * *

Review:)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing. Check out my new story Letters it's a murder mystery.**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo. **

**Sorry for the long delayy but I hope you all we still read this story and possibly review it?**

* * *

"I for one think we should throw an anti-love party in honor of the huge break up and also because I now hate love." Alicia said as she sat on her bed. She called an emergency sleepover and to her surprise Massie was the first one to arrive along with Claire but they always come together.

"Well I already know how that it's a one person party." Dylan said giggling but she quickly stopped when Massie shot her a death glare.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you all have your fairytale endings," Alicia said depressed about her life. She is the hottest girl in school yet she feels like an ugly duckling because Josh Hotz doesn't love her. "You all should get back to your boyfriends. I want to be alone."

Dylan stood up from the floor but Massie pulled her back down. There is no way that Massie is going to leave Alicia like this. "We don't have fairytale endings because they only exist in books and movies." Massie said and Dylan, Kristen, and Claire nodded their heads.

"Massie, you and Derrick are like Romeo and Juliet without the dying and everyone else has a boyfriend who loves them but I don't." Alicia said honestly, she isn't jealous of Massie but she wishes that she could find her own Prince Charming.

"Leesh thank you that is so sweet but we all have or had a bad romance." Massie said as she walked over to Alicia and lay next to her on her bed.

"Massie is so right," Kristen said as she walked over to Massie and Alicia and found herself a spot to lie down. "Dune goes away and I hook up with Dempsey, can you believe that?" she left out Cam for Claire's sake.

"Actually I can because I cheated on Derrick with Plovert." Dylan confessed as she joined her friends on Alicia's bed.

"Most of you don't know this but I kissed Josh again and I already apologized to Alicia because it was a mistake. Truth is I still love Cam but he's with Olivia." Claire told everyone her dirty laundry as she too joined the PC. Kristen felt her heart sink because she doesn't want that kiss Cam and her shared to ruin Claire's chance with him. Truthfully Kristen didn't feel anything when she kissed Cam it was kind of weird actually not natural.

"I have a confession as well I kind of cheated on Josh with Eli," Alicia spilled and everyone gasped appalled that Alicia cheated on Josh. "Hey I have an idea. We can have a bad romance party as the end of the year party."

"Now that is the best idea I have ever heard." Massie smiled proudly at Alicia. Skye wasn't too happy about the last party when Derrick embarrassed her in front of the whole school and how he also broke her and Chris up.

This time the party is going to be different because it is going to be just the boys and the PC no one is invited unless they are a date like Dempsey or Dune, whoever Kristen chooses to bring. This year has been a wild ride but they have come closer together but it's not over yet and neither is the drama.

"Have you guys heard that the girls are planning another party?" Cam asked his guys as they played Call of Duty in Kemp's basement.

"This time we are not volunteering to help them with the party. This time we are just showing up when it's party time." Kemp said immediately so Josh, Derrick, or Cam would text one of the girls telling them they would help out.

"Amen to that." Josh said playing the video game not once taking his eyes off of it. Ever since his break up with Alicia he hasn't been the same but no one wants to confront him about it.

"I love Massie, don't get me wrong but she can get really into party details." Derrick stated, he can't believe that they have come this far. They are finally back together and for the first time everything in his life is going right.

"Since we're not helping out the girls, we need to come up with a cute way to ask them to be our dates." Cam the romantic one said, although he isn't too psyched to ask out Olivia.

"Mr. Romance, are you going to ask out Claire?" Kemp asked nonchalantly.

"You're her boyfriend so I thought you were going to ask her out." Cam said confused by Kemp's statement.

"Didn't you hear that we finally broke up because she finally was sick of me cheating on her?" Kemp asked.

"Obviously I didn't hear that since I just asked you that if you were going out with her," Cam stated the obvious. "Does anyone know who Kristen is going with?"

All the guys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Cam, confused. He usually never asks anything about Kristen so obviously Cam is hiding something from them.

"Why do you want to know? You're just friends with her, aren't you?" Derrick asked suspiciously.

"Well we kind of kissed but it was just once and it didn't mean anything." Cam confessed to his friends. He is waiting for them to yell at him or call him a bad person but instead they all go back to what they were doing before.

"Really that's it? No one is going to lecture me?" Cam asked surprised by how his friends easily let it slip.

"Cam, we have all cheated before. I cheated on Dylan with Massie." Derrick said coolly.

"I cheated on Claire with…well it's a long list but you get the idea." Kemp said deviously.

"I cheated on Alicia with Claire." Josh added.

"I cheated on Layne with Dylan." Plovert said but regretted it as soon as he said it because he never told his boys he was dating Layne.

"You dated Layne?" Kemp asked baffled and Plovert nodded his head.

"She's actually a cool girl." Plovert said but immediately wished he didn't .Surprisingly they all dropped it.

"See Cam, we have all cheated so we can't really say anything or else we would be hypocrites." Derrick said and he is right.

Everyone may have spilled their dirty secrets but there still is one secret that hasn't been revealed yet and it can make summer an even hotter season than usual in Westchester.

* * *

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own nothing. Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy managing my boys bball team and also with school. I am break now so I'll update all my current stories. Happy Holidays to all my fellow readers and reviewers(:**

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo. **

**Sorry for the long delayy but I hope you all we still read this story and possibly review it?**

* * *

As the school year is cooling down the summer is beginning to heat up. Massie's life is finally beginning to feel drama free and she is in love with this new bond she shares with her four best friends for life. However Massie should know that when you live in the town of Westchester it is just the amount of time before the next scandal happens. Degrassi had their own boiling point one that changed their lives and the school forever, but if you thought the boiling point was bad then you were wrong because Westchester is about to have an explosion go off. This summer will change the lives at BOCD High forever and one unexpected twist will leave you absolutely speechless.

"Where are Massie and Alicia?" Claire asked as she put her books in her locker. Massie left early to serve a detention but Claire knows that she should be done with detention by now.

"You didn't hear?" Dylan asked shocked that Claire hasn't heard the news yet. Dylan thought for sure Massie would tell Claire first before she told anyone else.

"Obviously not because I have no clue what you are referring to."

"Massie's and Alicia's families are going on vacation together this summer." Kristen said.

"So they already left for their vacation then?" Claire asked a little ticked and curious at the same time. She cannot believe that Massie had not mentioned this to her. Even furthermore Massie did not even asked her if she would like to join.

"No, they are still here." Kristen said flatly. Frankly she really does not understand why Claire is so upset over the matter because Claire should know at the end of the day money will triumph friendships especially with Massie Block and Alicia Rivera.

"Come on let's go." Dylan said as she turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. Kristen immediately followed without any hesitation while Claire sat back for a moment then she slammed her locker door closed and ran to catch up Dylan and Kristen. They were already sitting down at a table outside along with Alicia, Massie, and the boys.

'I'll just stand, I guess.' Claire thought as she stood their looking down at her supposedly "bffl". This is sickening to her finding out a secret that Massie hid from her and she does not even understand why, it doesn't make any sense to her at all.

"Claire, you can sit down on Cam's lap," Massie said as she gestured to Cam, "I am sure that he will not mind." Claire could not help but to laugh at how ridiculous Massie sounded.

"Actually I was just leaving." and with that Claire stormed off to find a new best friend that will not lie to her or keep things from her.

'That was weird' Massie thought as she watched Claire storm off. 'Was it something I said?' Massie questioned herself because she honestly does not know what she has done to Claire to make her that upset.

"What has gotten into her?" Massie asked wanting to know a reason why.

"Not that you care or anything but she found out about your vay-cay without her." Dylan said a little pissed at Massie for treating Claire so badly when all Claire ever does is be nice to her and be a true friend.

"What has gotten into you now?" Alicia asked surprised with Dylan's tone towards their alpha and best friend. Alicia could careless that Claire is upset with Massie because honestly Claire is just too good to be in the PC and this summer Alicia hopes to convince Massie to get rid of Claire once and for all.

Dylan found herself for once standing up to Massie. For the first time in her life, she is not scared to lose her status because she is finally realizing it means nothing to her anymore. Dylan would rather have one true friend than a million fake friends who secretly hated her.

'I finally have realized that I would rather be me then be a clone of you' Dylan wanted to say to both Alicia and Massie but it is easy to wish for something to come true than actually making it become reality. She would never survive Westchester all by herself. All she needs though is a plan to take down Massie once and for all.

"Nothing, I just realized that I'm not going to see you girls for the whole summer." Dylan said hoping that statement will due for now because she has other things to worry about.

"It's fine Dyl, we are going to miss you too." Alicia said sympathetic because she would hate to be staying in Westchester all summer with Kristen and Claire.

Massie however does not by what Dylan is trying to sell but she doesn't have the energy to deal with it right now. What really is bugging her is why Claire was so upset. Obviously she was going to Claire eventually about the whole vacation thing with the Rivera's but she was afraid Claire would get mad. Or even worse that Claire would ask to go with because Massie knows Alicia cannot stand Claire and that would be drama. Massie is praying for a drama free summer.

Ring!

Everyone stood up and walked to their first hours no one even bothered to say goodbye to one another. Only one person knows what is happening to their group and that is Cameron Fisher. He can see that they are falling a part. There is only person that could ever take Massie down and that is Claire Lyons. Yes, Cameron's ex-girlfriend is more powerful than anyone would ever imagine.

"Claire, I know that you are mad at M but don't cause drama." Cam whispered to Claire. He knows that Claire can be a little drama queen over the littlest things but he just hopes that she'll let this one go.

"I am not mad at Massie, I am furious." Claire whispered back. Of course Cam has to put his two cents in like he always has to do with everything that involves her. If he says that he doesn't care about her then he is lying.

"Listen I know you Claire and I know that you will do anything to get back at Massie," Cam paused when the teacher looked directly at him. "But I am asking you to not cause drama. Please let this be a fun summer." he finished when the teacher went back to reading something on his computer.

"Of course not, we wouldn't want any drama in Westchester."

"Good thanks Claire for letting this go."

"Anything for you."Claire said smirking mischievously. She is going to keep her promise she will not cause any drama with Massie directly at least not this summer. She has another plan to bring down the alpha once and for all.

Westchester Airport

7 pm

"Bye girls have a fun summer." Massie said her goodbyes to her friends. She had already said goodbye to Derrick earlier in the evening.

"Bye M and Leesh have a good time." Dylan, Claire, and Kristen said in unison as they waved goodbye to both Alicia and Massie.

"Chiao." Alicia shouted behind her as she entered the airport with Massie looking forward to their trip to Europe for the whole summer. This is what she needs to get her mind off of Josh.

"So Claire what is your plan again?" Dylan asked as the hopped into the Black Range Rover.

"My plan is get rid off Massie Jillian Block for once and for all."

"This is going to take a lot of work but I think we can pull it off." Kristen said and they all nodded in agreement. Alicia will be easy but Massie is going to be so much harder to get rid off for good. They talk about some ideas as they are driven back to Dylan's house for their sleepover on a Friday night without Alicia and Massie.

Old traditions are being replaced with new ones and Massie Block you are an old tradition that will be replaced. You should have known better to not have left for the whole summer leaving your kingdom unkempt just waiting to be ambushed and destroyed. However you never thought that you could ever be replaced or more importantly extradited from your own home. Well didn't you think that Miss Block?

* * *

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing. Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy managing my boys bball team and also with school and now work. **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo. **

**I want to thank all my supporters, I love you all:)**

* * *

"Massie, promise me that this summer you will not call Derrick and just have fun in Europe." Alicia pleaded that Massie would be up for a fun summer without talking about guys. Alicia is so over American guys especially ones that are named Josh Hotz.

"Leesh, you know that Derrick and I have come a very long way to get where we are now and I don't want to ruin what we have." Massie said as she thought about Derrick's puppy dog eyes waiting for her to return home as soon as possible.

Alicia was immediately sickened to her stomach when she heard Massie's response. Love is a sickening disease that has captured her best friend. This summer will not be fun if all Massie is doing is talking about how great Derrick is.

"Massie, I understand that you love Derrick and all but please just have fun this summer without him."

"Fine I will try my best to have fun without him." Massie said giving in. As the plane descended on the runway Massie had no idea that this summer would be her only good memory left once they returned home.

3 months later:

Massie and Alicia had a blast in Europe from shopping in the day and clubbing at night but now the fun is over and school is about to return once again. Massie had just gotten home and unpacked all her new clothes from Europe; she noticed that Claire was not home but she was okay with that because Derrick is coming over.

Massie missed him so much when she was in Europe and if it was not for the stupid pact that Alicia made her agree to, she would have called him every single day and not turn off of her phone for the whole entire summer.

"Massie, Derrick is here" Inez said over the intercom.

"Send him upstairs." Massie said into the intercom as she groomed down her hair and waited for Derrick to open her door.

However when he did, he didn't look like the guy she fell in love with. He was wearing jeans not shorts and a shirt from Ed Hardy, Derrington hated Ed Hardy clothing with a burning passion.

"Derrick, is that really you?" Massie asked stunned by his transformation. Who knew someone could change over one summer? Definitely not Massie because she feels like she does not even know her own boyfriend anymore.

"Yes, Massie it's me. Now listen I have to tell you something," Derrick paused he ruffled a hand threw his hair. "This summer I committed a sin that cannot be ever forgiven-I cheated on you, Massie with your best friend."

Massie's whole perfect world collapsed right in front of her as she heard the words he said repeated over and over again in her head. He was supposed to be different but he proved to her that he will never change.

"I can't believe you, Derrick. You broke up with her to be with me and then you screw me over for her again?" Massie questioned his sanity. "Can't you fucking pick a girl?"

"Massie, it wasn't Dylan." Derrick said quietly, he hated that he had to confess his sin to her but it was the right thing to do. Plus he knew that she would find out within seconds once school was back in session.

"Who was it then?" Massie asked confused and hurt.

On cue a punk rock girl came storming into Massie's room with her hands on her hips and lips pursed with happiness.

"It was me." She said proudly because she took a precious gem of Massie's so easily that it wasn't good enough to stop there.

"Who the hell are you?" Massie asked as she stared down the girl with blonde hair with pink streaks in it. The girl wearing lime green Converse, tight black skinny jeans, a Death Cab for Cutie t-shirt, and an "I love Boobies" bracelet on her wrist.

"I bet you don't recognize me because I started this revolution when you were in Europe," she paused as she stepped closer to Massie. "The revolution is called "Block out the Block" which means to get rid of you from Westchester for once and for all."

"I don't know who you think you are, but no one takes down Massie Block without a fight." Massie said confidently because she has been through these situations so many times that they are meaningless now.

"I do know that and that is why I took the liberty to extradite you from Westchester so everyone will be happy again."

"Hold on, you didn't say that you would get rid of Massie from her hometown." Derrick said ashamed that he had been tricked into this little scheme so well.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not leaving?" Massie asked annoyed. "My friends will take you down with me so give up while you're still ahead."

The girl walked over to Massie's window and pulled the shades up to reveal a mob of people holding up signs that said along the lines of, "We Hate Massie Block" and "Get Rid of the Royal Bitch of Westchester." It seemed like a never ending sea of people and signs.

"You can clearly see that I have my own supporters so why don't you give up while you're still ahead because you don't have any friends left." The girl said cunningly.

"So people hate me what else is new?" Massie asked she knew she had stepped on some peoples toes along the way but that is the price you pay for being the queen.

"I have so many dirty secrets that I would love to share to everyone, so don't test me."

"Go right ahead, I have friends that will back me up no matter what," Massie said one hundred percent sure that her friends would have her back. "If you think that Derrick is my only friend then you're wrong and I most definitely don't need him in my life."

"I thought you would say something like that," the girl said with a smirk on her lips. "Come on in guys."

Before Massie knew what was happening her room was swarmed by her so called "friends". Everyone who stuck by her side this year are now standing right before her with t-shirts that say "The Block Out the Block Revolution" on them all except Alicia that is.

"Where is Claire?" Massie asked grateful and hopeful that Claire had nothing to do with this revolution of people hating her. That she was at Layne's house and had no clue about this mob surrounding Massie's house.

"I'm right here, M." the girl said. Massie turned to see it was the punk rock girl who had answered and sure enough at some more glances, Massie saw Claire underneath the façade.

"Claire, is that really you?" Massie asked baffled and Claire nodded her head proudly. Massie felt like she was in a polar universe that this is all just a bad dream but Massie knows that is not the truth. This is reality.

"Can anyone tell Massie here, why we are all here?" Claire asked her friends except Alicia because she knows Alicia is just as confused as Massie is.

Cam stepped forward and threw of the shirt he was wearing, what Claire didn't know was he had been a secret spy all along. He has been team Massie this whole time.

"Cam what are you doing?" Claire screamed at him because he was not sticking to the plan.

"I think Derrick can answer that question." Cam said pointing to Derrick who had put on an "I love Massie Block" t-shirt.

"We are taking sides because we both think that Massie is an amazing girl who definitely deserves to be here in Westchester." Derrick said as he shot a wink towards Massie.

Claire obviously was stressed about this revolting against her new found power. The plan was to leave Massie friendless so all she could do was runaway and never come back not to give her more power.

"You can't be serious! She is the devil and you are her worshipers." Claire exclaimed.

"Claire, you know that I never lose so why don't you call it quits." Massie stated as she walked over to Cam, Derrick, and Alicia.

"This is only the beginning and I will not stop until you are gone," Claire said as she snapped her fingers at her followers. "Mark my words Massie Block that you will wish you were never born after this year."

And with that said her followers walked out behind her all wondering how bad it is going to get until the other one gives in. This year sides are going to be taken and the war is going to be at full force because it is not power they are after but who is truly the best. Westchester, prepare yourself for a time period of destruction, lust, love, friendship, and above all evil.

"God this is like Revenge of the Wannabees all over again." Massie said as she looked at the mob that was now leaving her property. She won last time but yet again last time it was not Claire Lyons who she was dealing with. This is a whole new game that she'll have to be careful with making strategies to be the winner.

* * *

Review? So we all know that high school drama is more than middle school which means this revolution/war is going to much worse than Revenge of the Wannabees would ever be.

Stay tuned to see how everything ends.

One more thing vote on who you want to win the war(: that's right whoever you pick to win will be the champion/heroine in this story:)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

Sorry work has kept me busy but now I took off my Saturdays and plan to write/update on them from now on. I know its been a very long time since I have updated lately but I have been so un-inspired and I now have the best boyfriend in the world so my time is often spent with him. Sorry everyone for the wait but I think I am ready to throw the towel in and call it quits. It's been a good three years but I just don't have time anymore.

Xoxo,

Haley.

* * *

"Derrick, why did you stand up for me? I mean I am definitely the furthest person from receiving a Noble Peace Prize." Massie said clueless as ever, she saw the sea of people holding up hate signs directed to her and even worse in her very own yard.

"Massie listen to me, you're right you are not perfect but who is? You may not be a sweetheart but you have a little kick to you that I like and so do many people. It is apart of your personality so please never change for anyone. I stood up for you because I would die for you onSkyway Avenue." Derrick said quoting one of the lines from their favorite songs.

Derrick pulled Massie into a tight embrace and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He had been dying over the summer without kissing her. He felt horrible for ever believing Claire and that he was once against Massie to kick her out of Westchester.

"Derrick, did you really hook up with Claire?" Massie could not help but to ask that question. It has been on her mind all night long. Ever since they arrived at Derrick's house to play Call of Duty, Massie could not stop imagining Derrick and Claire hooking up behind her back.

Derrick went silent because he knew that this will be the last time Massie ever looks at him yet alone talks to him for an eternity. "Massie, I am so sorry-I didn't mean for it to happen." Derrick sighed deeply; tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I can never forgive you Derrick for what you did and after all we have been through" Massie paused as she stared down Derrick tearless. "I never want to see you again; I knew all we could be is just a bad romance."

Derrick could not help but hear his heart break in two pieces. He can't blame Massie because she is his perfect angel that never does anything wrong. "I knew this would happen and trust me, Massie I want you to move on and the only way for you to is if I leave and never come back."

The news shattered Massie's heart and soul because her life is not complete without Derrick in it. She could suffer through the pain of never talking to him and pretend like he never existed, but to suffer from never seeing him again is impossible.

"Derrick, what am I going to do without you?" Massie questioned, she has become totally vulnerable. Derrick was the only thing holding her together and now when he leaves, she'll never win against Claire.

"You are going to shine as the Massie Block you are and you will not back down or let anyone hurt you." Derrick said one hundred and ten percent sure of himself.

"Where are you going?" Massie asked.

"I can't tell you because you need to spread your wings and fly solo." Massie watched Derrick pack his things and she could not bring herself to say goodbye to him.

She wanted to run far away and never come back toWestchesterever again, but if she did then she would be called a coward. Massie's only option is to rise up from the rubble and fight as hard as she can.

When Massie woke up the next morning she began her plan of attack. It was a little elementary but still fun. Last night Massie had sneaked into Claire's bedroom and replaced her clothes with raincoats. It was late and Massie really did not know what else to do.

"Massie, where the hell did you put all my clothes?" Claire asked steaming mad as she charged into Massie's room.

"Oh I am so sorry Kuh-Laire but I thought your clothes where garbage so I put them in the trash." Massie said smirking. "Oh and I also had a little chat with your mom about your new style and she agrees with me that it is not very lady like. So she is letting me dress you from now on…well until your style comes back anyway."

"You did not drag my mother into our war." Claire screamed furiously, it is one thing to mess with her clothes but to drag her mom in this is just low.

"I know it is a low move but not as low as you hooking up with my boyfriend while I was away." And with that said Massie Block left her room to let Claire collect herself and see the damage she is about to endorse.

Claire looked at the tie dye shirt and dark wash jeans that Massie had left behind on her bed and on a purple paper with Massie's perfect handwriting was her name. The outfit was for her but Massie has underestimated her opponent because Claire has a few tricks up her sleeves and one of them includes Massie's only weakness, Derrick Luke Harrington.

Day one of war is boring but as the days keep coming the drama and pranks will be risen and one person will be left wounded while the other bakes in all the glory of being a champion.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo (no longer my pen name).**

**My temporary leave has now ended from this story, sorry but I won't updating on a constant basis because I have college and work and I barely have time for relaxation time anymore. I hope you all love this chapter:)**

Xoxo,

Haley.

* * *

Derrick Luke Harrington is a man of power to Claire Lyons, because he is the key to destroy Massie Jillian Block once and for all. The only problem is locating where exactly is Derrick Harrington hiding in this war? Claire has checked everywhere but no sign of Derrick has ever been found. Massie, seems to be more cruel and vindictive as ever since the war had started.

"We can't let her win guys, she needs to get what she deserves." Claire emphasized on the fact that Massie Block needs to finally lose her last war in Westchester.

"We are losing troops at the second because of her." Kristen stated the obvious that yet again somehow Massie gracefully took half of their troops away from them.

"We could have won if Cam and Derrick didn't ruin everything." Dylan said as she worked hard on a new plot for revenge, but her mind has grown tired of the all the backstabbing and is in desperate need of a vacation.

"We need to find Derrick. That is the only way we will win against Massie." Claire stated the obvious objective of how to win the game.

"We've checked everywhere, he isn't here. We should just give up and be friends again." Kristen said exhausted of all the cat-fighting going on between the two cliques; it has been distracting her from not only her studies but also from soccer.

"No, I have a plan to reel Derrick back to Westchester and this will be the last of Massie Block forever, mark my words." Claire said with an evil chuckle as the evil plot formed in her brain.

"Claire, this has gone on for too long now. We haven't won still and I am done with waiting, I have other priorities than just getting back at Massie." Kristen said and with that she walked out of Claire's bedroom with her pride still intact. She has never been the one who is the drama-seeker and why she would willingly volunteer herself for this is beyond her.

"We don't need her." Claire said almost in a lunatic manner that gave Dylan the chills. Claire has become a manic with her obsession to extradite Massie from her hometown and now Claire is going overboard.

"Claire, I am sorry but this is too creepy for me. I am out." and with that said Dylan left Claire all by herself an army of one.

"I don't care, I don't need any of you." Claire said evil as she went to her drawing board and sketched up a few plans to lure Derrick back to Westchester, but more importantly right into Claire's trap.

* * *

"What are you two girls doing here? Don't you know it is bad to come into the enemies courters without permission?" Massie asked as she studied Dylan and Kristen very closely; this could easily be a plan to get her out of Westchester somehow for all Massie knows.

"We're sick of working for that whack-job and we are also sick of fighting this war." Kristen said and Dylan nodded in agreement. The war was supposed to be a fun summer activity and it was never supposed to cross into the school year.

"Here we like to not worry about the war and worry about other things." Massie said vague because they could still very well be spies for Claire, but at the same time they could be telling the truth because Claire has gone a little hay-wire.

"Massie, Claire is coming up with a plot to bring Derrick back to destroy you once and for all," Claire told Massie about Claire's evil plan to get back at Massie for not telling her about the vacation she took with Alicia last summer. "She has become crazy M, and she will not stop until she gets what she wants. She is looking for blood."

Massie cannot believe that Claire is now searching aimlessly to find Derrick, oh how that boy has caused her so much pain but at the same time she will always love him. Derrick hurt Massie, but he did the unthinkable and moved far away from her to protect her from the pain and now Massie is unintentionally brining the agony to Derrick. There is only one option that Massie has left and that is to try to convince Claire that she is an innocent soul.

"I'll be back, I have to clear my head." Massie lied but if she had told them that she is planning to talk to Claire then they would stop her and tell her that they will find a way to make sure that she never finds Derrick.

Massie walked into Claire's room and was taken back from the black walls and red paint of quotes written all over the room. Massie never knew it was this bad; that Claire had in fact all her senses.

"What are you doing here? Trying to spy on me, eh?" Claire asked as she closed the door behind Massie; leaving Massie with her only escape to be the window if things get out of hand.

"Claire, this is nonsense and you know it. You don't hate me and I am so sorry for not telling you, but come on this revenge thing has gone on for too long." Massie said reasonable, but Claire is off her marker.

"Massie, I will not stop until I get rid of you once and for all." Claire spat at Massie as she took a step towards the brunette. Massie saw the crazy look in Claire's eyes and knows her only option now is to give up.

"Claire, you win. I will leave but promise me that you will not contact Derrick and let him live his life without this drama since I am leaving Westchester for good because of you." Massie said to Claire carefully because she doesn't want to set off Claire.

"Fine, I promise to leave Derrick alone but where are you going to go Massie?" Claire asked intently wondering where the Queen would end up. Claire has grown an obsession with Massie.

"Far away from New York that you will never hear of my name ever again and that is a promise." Massie said and even though Claire won; it no longer mattered to Massie because all she wants is for Derrick to have a good life without any interference with her or any of her psycho stalkers.

"But if you don't keep your word than I will have no option but to hunt down Derrick." Claire warned and with that said she opened the door and Massie left with full understandment of the deal.

* * *

Two years later:

"Massie, what in the world are you doing here?" he asked as he saw her jumping off the train and making her way to her destination.

"I am protecting you from getting hurt by a psycho and no, the psycho is not me." Massie said with a giggle; she left Westchester two years ago with no intention of ever coming back. She kept her promise, but when she found out the news about Claire, she jumped on the next flight to New York.

"Massie, it isn't safe for you to be here. You should be far away from here as possible." He warned her but Massie knows that she should not live in fear. She needs to face her fears and conquer them.

"I think that I will be the judge of that." and with that said she walked away to her destination, the old Block Estate to face her fears.

Fin.

* * *

**A/n: Guess what this isn't the end. I would never leave you at the edge of your seats and close up the shop so you will never know what happens next. Here is the trailer to the sequel but the catch is that you need to review so I know ya'll want a sequel or not. **

**Trailer:**

She left her hometown with no intentions of returning,

"Massie, we can stop her. Please don't go."

"Yes, please stay."

"I can't I am sorry but I promised him that I wouldn't put him through pain."

"Will you ever come back?"

"No."

She adjusted to her new environment very well but she misses home,

"Why did I give up so easily?"

"Massie, what should we do tonight?"

"Let's go clubbing."

She heard the news but she was too shocked to believe it,

"Massie, we have to go home right now."

"We can't leave and you know the reason why."

"Massie, something happened to Claire."

The truth is more of a stranger than fiction,

"I can't believe that this whole thing was a lie."

"I can't believe we were deceived so easily."

"I can't believe we couldn't tell the truth from the lies."

This year Massie is discovering the Truth Hidden in the Facade,

"Why did you do this?"

"Because you are evil and all evil beings need to be banished from the Earth."

"What did I do to you?"

"You killed my brother."

The Truth Behind the Masquerade coming to computer screens soon:)

Starring:

Massie Block

Claire Lyons

Alicia Rivera

Kristen Gregory

Dylan Marvil

Cam Fisher

Josh Hotz

Layne Abley

Kemp Hurley

Chris Plovert

and Derrick Harrington.

* * *

I know it has been a long time since I updated and I am sorry for that. I have a very evil yet addicting plan for the sequel and it also will explain why Claire is being kind of-well why she is now a psycho.

Review if you want to:)


End file.
